DrabbleShots
by Ladelle
Summary: Collection of short one-shots meant to get the plot bunnies outta my head. SasuNaru NaruSasu, varying genres


**Drabble-Shots**

* * *

**Ladelle**

**R**

**Comments**: Okay, sometimes the weirdest plot bunny things hit me, and instead of writing stories I decided to try drabble-shots, which is where I give myself an hour and a half tops to chuck out an idea before getting back to finals work.

MLC deserves my full fledged attention so give it until next weekend and it will for sure be done. I have to do some writing now and again though. It kills me dead when I don't.

* * *

**Shot One: When I Move**

**warning:** ANGST LIKE NO OTHER. Inspired by having to listen to Plies' 'Me and My Goons' in a friend's car the other day. Don't even ask, lol.

"I don't want you to do this," Naruto said slowly, leaning against the wall. Even though his words held confidence, bile was beginning to rise in his throat; the sour taste made him part his lips, welcoming a strangled gulp of air. It tickled his throat and he choked back a cough, pulling his arms closer to his chest as the winter air bit at the bare skin of his arms.

He was speaking to Sasuke Uchiha, who didn't bother to respond.

Silence; the worst kind. The kind that was a placeholder; so many things to say that not one word fitting enough to break the quiet.

Naruto rubbed his hands against his arms, wondering how he still felt colder inside than on the outside, where clumped snowflakes dissolved against his skin. Sasuke probably wasn't cold at all, though Naruto didn't bother to ask. It wouldn't change his mind; wouldn't stop him.

Naruto knew because tonight, apart from other nights, Sasuke looked the part.

A tailored Gucci suit hugged him in all the right places, the sleeves reaching the perfect length. Sasuke's fingers were lazy against the material, unbelievably pale in comparison. A cigarette decorated his lips, the tip smoldering into ash as smoke snaked intricate designs into the evening air, and the shadows of the ally kept his expression hidden.

But Naruto knew. Sasuke was aiming to kill tonight.

"Sasuke, I—"

"Wait up," Sasuke demanded and he turned away, glancing over his shoulder only once, the cigarette twirling as he shifted it between his teeth. Naruto's mouth closed, his lips pursing.

He wouldn't say anything more, not even with Sasuke walking away.

After all, there was nothing left to say.

***

_What was between them?_

How many times he had asked himself that question, Naruto couldn't say. It wasn't passion. It wasn't love. It wasn't anything.

They barely spoke. When they did, it was a demand. Sasuke wanted him to stay up, Sasuke wanted him quiet, Sasuke wanted him whenever he needed him, and Naruto—Naruto somehow understood that.

He understood it and he obeyed it.

The unspoken rules between them kept him under Sasuke's leash. One phone call and he was as he was now, pressed into the mattress, biting his hand to keep quiet.

There was a heat between them. Was it more than the euphoria of sex? More than the smell that blanketed them, the raw glances between them, the shivers that only surged through him when Sasuke's nails dug into his hips?

Naruto didn't want to think about it.

He didn't have to.

Sasuke had come back, like always.

And in the end, it seemed like that was all Naruto could depend on.

***

"What are you doing here?" A tan hand held the door in place as Sasuke pressed forward, but Naruto blocked his path.

"You can't come here, I told you that," Naruto growled, and Sasuke's eyes drank him in, an anger mixed with a hunger Naruto hadn't seen in years.

"Why," Sasuke breathed through his nose, his lips hardly moving. "Is _she_ here?"

Naruto stepped forward to prevent Sasuke from invading further, his eyes narrowed and in a fury. He was doing a good job of blocking the doorway. He had always been as strong as Sasuke, but had confused it with strength enough to give in.

Not anymore.

"Naruto?" Her voice.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "You wanted someone to raise your son. You're not allowed to ask me for anything else."

He closed the door in Sasuke's face.

Of course he had never been the only one. Of course a mafia leader like Sasuke couldn't be known as gay. And it wouldn't be safe for him if the other families knew he had a kid with a woman he had simply taken out his primal urges with.

"Naruto, who was it? Are you alright?"

Naruto's stood against his door and his head clunked back against it. Eyes closed, he begged.

_Please don't ask me for more._

In reality, he had nothing more to give.

***

In the face of death, Naruto thought he'd be afraid.

Maybe in all of the years he'd known Sasuke, the idea had watered itself down a bit. Not a single bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, and his hands rested peacefully against the brick alleyway wall in front of him.

Hands groped at his sides, squeezed his ass. It wasn't sexual; they were looking for money.

"Where's your wallet?" One asked, and Naruto's eyes lowered. He never imagined he'd be so calm in the end. But he didn't have his wallet and the moment these muggers figured that out they'd either press that pretty pistol to his throat or slam it against his skull.

Sasuke had told him that once. What common muggers where like. What they did to people.

Why he had to kill them first.

Fingers grabbed the roots of his hair and yanked. Naruto hissed. "I don't have it on me," he said honestly. There was silence, and then laughter.

"You really want to play these games?" the hold in his hair grew more painful.

_What games?_ Naruto thought idly. Life was a game. His luck had simply run out. He was being forced to fold.

A gunshot.

It was loud in his ears and Naruto flinched.

Was this what it was like to die? He didn't feel any different. Hell, he didn't even feel like he was collapsing; there wasn't even the rusty scent of blood or any pain at all.

"Idiot."

Hmm, Naruto frowned. Funny that Sasuke would be in heaven. Or maybe this was hell after all.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and it sent a shock through him. The same shock of being pinched to know you're awake. He whipped around.

"Sasuke?"

Angry eyes glared back. "Idiot." Sasuke repeated. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

He began to walk away, avoiding the crumpled bodies at his feet.

"I'm not thanking you," he said resolutely, and Sasuke grabbed his wrist, forcing him back around.

"I need you," his voice didn't sound like Sasuke's. It sounded _needy_.

Naruto's frown grew. "_Wait up_," he said simply, all of the pain and neglect and agitation forming in just two words.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his lips turned downwards. Naruto tried to walk away at the lack of response, but Sasuke tugged him back.

"I don't want to wait."

Naruto stared at him. It wasn't enough. "Try harder."

Sasuke looked different than usual. Desperate. Why was he admitting all of this?

"If there wasn't the mafia, the death, the obligations…would you have loved me?"

Naruto stared at him. His chest felt heavy; his mind stood still, caught like a broken record on Sasuke's words.

Before he could answer, Sasuke seemed to reclaim his resolve. He held up a hand to silence whatever Naruto may have been preparing to say.

"Nevermind," he said, and he turned his head slightly before walking away.

"Don't wait up," he said firmly.

Silence. The worst kind.

Naruto's feet were slow, his mind was clumsy. What did that mean? He stumbled forward.

"Sasuke!"

He reached out, but Sasuke was too far away.

***

Sasuke looked back and he smiled. He could see the answer in Naruto's eyes.

He wouldn't survive tonight's assignment, that he knew. He had sinned too much; he didn't deserve life any longer.

And Naruto…

_One day you'll forgive me._

Sasuke disappeared into the crowded streets, but Naruto's voice yelling his name never left his mind.

_You're free__,_ Sasuke thought.

_Óf everything._

_Of me._

"Sasuke!"

_Bang._

_

* * *

_

:shakes head:

Honestly kids, I don't even know. Weirdest thing I've written ever; perhaps hinting that I need sleep, or to perhaps avoid rap music for fanfiction musings. I'm too super happy and energetic to be writing this bizarre-ness. But eh. The many sides of Ladelle. :Attempts looking mystical:

Okay, I'm going to bed.


End file.
